


Fingerprints Everywhere

by Eve_Levine



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Catelyn is a fierce mom, Family Bonding, Grief
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23839057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve_Levine/pseuds/Eve_Levine
Summary: Jon Snow comes to them when he's nearly two. As Cat stares into his grey eyes, so like her husband's, so like his mother's, she realizes that Jon is hers now. That Lyanna entrusted her and Ned with her son, and they owed it to Lyanna to give him everything they could.
Relationships: Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Jon Snow & Catelyn Tully Stark, Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	1. Catelyn I

**Author's Note:**

> I love Catelyn and I love Jon, and I can't help but want to soothe their hurts and fix their relationship. In modern AUs, I'm always chomping at the bit for the exact nature of their relationship. How does it change? Does it improve? Does she love him? And as someone with adoption, foster care, and half sibling dynamics in my immediate family, I felt inspired to start this fic.

Catelyn Tully was at Acorn Bridal Boutique, in the middle of her final fitting, and examining the fine lace detailing on the bodice of her dress, when two words changed the path of her life forever.

“I’m pregnant,” Lyanna whispered. Cat’s mouth dropped open and she gaped at Lyanna in the mirror. Lyanna was hunched over in the little fitting room chair and clasping her hands together tightly. She wouldn’t meet Cat’s eyes. 

Catelyn sighed with irritation. She did not need this right now. Ned’s little sister was barely nineteen, and Rhaegar’s divorce from Elia wasn’t yet finalized. Lyanna had already caused massive chaos, both in their social circle and in Cat and Ned’s wedding party, when she’d abruptly left Ned’s best friend Robert for Rhaegar Targaryen. Lyanna and Robert were practically engaged. They were supposed to walk together during the ceremony. Lyanna was supposed to catch the bouquet. But one minute, Ned’s little brother Benjen was catching them necking in the glass gardens, and the next minute she was on a holiday in Dorne with a married man, being stalked by gleeful paparazzi.

The affair made the papers. There was no way around it. The Tullys and Baratheons were old and wealthy families, but they had nothing on the aristocratic roots put down by the Starks and Martells. Any of them behaving in an indiscreet manner could pique the interest of a gossip columnist. The Targaryens, however, were descended directly from royalty. Their wealth was considerable, they owned their own craggy, misty island, and they were followed by the press constantly. 

Ned was furious with his sister, both for embarrassing their family publicly, and for hurting his best friend. Robert was inconsolable after the split, weeping over Lyanna and shouting his murderous plans to crush Rhaegar. He tried to drown himself in liquor and women, while Lyanna was unrepentant about her choices. She gave Ned’s family no explanations about her affair with Rhaegar and she made no apologies. Ned’s father Rickard, and Steffon and Cassana Baratheon, weren’t on speaking terms after years of friendship. Robert’s little brother Stannis had sent Cat a strongly worded letter about “the appropriateness” of including a “known home-wrecker” in her bridal party. Cat’s sister Lysa agreed with him. Her baby brother Edmure adored Lyanna and refused to hear a bad word said about her. Absolutely everyone they knew had an opinion of the scandal and they had all picked a side. 

Cat didn’t love the family upheaval, nor the press attention, but she could have weathered it all gracefully, if Robert and Lyanna hadn’t started making demands about the wedding party. They refused to walk together. They both wanted assurances that they wouldn’t have to stand near each other during any pictures, and both of them quit the wedding party entirely at least twice. 

When Lyanna took issue with Robert’s young daughter Mya being in the wedding, and her mother being invited, Ned finally intervened. He firmly denied Lyanna’s right to dictate their guest list, but it tumbled out of her in their conversation, that she’d caught Robert sleeping with Mya’s mom, which is why Lyanna left him. That caused a raging fight between Robert and Ned. Then when Ned and Robert were speaking again, and everyone was back in the wedding party, both Lyanna and Robert requested plus ones at the last minute for their new loves. Lyanna threatened that she wouldn’t even attend the wedding if Rhaegar wasn’t invited. Robert did her one better by demanding that the pretty blonde bartender he was currently dating be sat at the head table with the wedding party. 

It was exhausting. They were exhausting. The wedding was only three weeks away, and everybody’s focus revolved around Lyanna and Robert’s fiasco. Nobody was thinking about her and Ned. It made Cat want to scream. She wanted nothing more than for her and Ned to leave it all behind, and run away to Braavos to elope. 

And now Lyanna was pregnant… 

Cat pursed her lips as her temples began to pound. Of all the stupid things Lyanna could do, getting knocked up by a famously married man, was right at the top of the list. It was reckless. But then again, Lyanna had always been reckless. She was the only girl in a big household of boys, and while they adored and doted upon her, they didn’t teach her an ounce of decorum. 

Well Cat was done biting her tongue. She was going to let Lyanna have it. 

Catelyn whirled around to face her, moving quickly enough to disturb a number of the tailor’s pins, but her fury died on her tongue as she realized Lyanna was crying. Cat sighed again, this time in resignation. She held up her skirt, made her way over to Lyanna, and carefully lowered herself into the other chair.

“Are you sure you’re pregnant?” Cat asked softly. Lyanna covered her face with her hands and nodded.

“I’ve seen a doctor and it’s definitely happening. I’m about six weeks along.”

“Is this something you want?” 

“Yes. No. Maybe. I don’t know,” Lyanna cried. “I want to marry Rhaegar. I just wasn’t expecting babies for a long time. We’re doing everything all backwards.” 

“What does Rhaegar think about the baby?” 

Lyanna hiccuped a laugh through her tears and wiped at her eyes, calming down as she spoke. “Oh, he’s ecstatic. Over the moon. Talking about how it was the will of the gods that brought us together, defied my birth control, and blessed our union so soon.”

Cat’s eyebrows raised in surprise. “Oh wow… Well at least he’s supportive.”

“Yeah, he can be intense sometimes.” Lyanna said dryly, before a fond smile warmed her face. “He’s not like anyone I’ve ever met.”

“You know, I don’t think you’ve ever told me the story of how the two of you fell in love.” Cat prodded. “Everybody’s talking about it and nobody knows what the hell happened.”

Lyanna looked at her dubiously. “It’s a long story.”

Cat bumped her shoulder into Lyanna’s and smiled. “Well lunch is on me. And besides, I think the tailor has forgotten about us. I’m stuck in this dress until she comes back, so all I have is time.”

Lyanna’s face lit up, her tears forgotten. “He’s so smart and thoughtful. And I feel like he’s the first guy who really sees me. He sees who I am and not who he wants me to be. Does that make sense?” Lyanna began. And as she continued to talk, telling Cat the real story behind the scandal of Lyanna and Raegar, Cat thought she had never looked happier.


	2. Eddard I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is going to be longer than I originally planned. As I got writing, it grew more detailed.
> 
> Also, fair warning: there's some mild smut in this chapter. I hadn't intended for there to be smut in this story, but it snuck up on me.
> 
> Sneak-attack smut. :-)

Eddard Stark married Catelyn Tully on a beautiful spring day, in a meadow on the grounds of Riverrun. After much debate between Hoster and his own father, they didn’t marry in her family’s private Sept, nor in their not exactly devout flower garden of a Godswood. Ned knew interfaith relationships could be tricky, and how the ceremony would proceed was a point of contention between their fathers. Ned thought he and Cat compromised well in blending their traditions, keeping each other, and their families happy. 

Ned paid much more attention to negotiating family expectations and maintaining a tense peace between Lya and Robert, than he did to the details of how the wedding looked. That was Cat’s department, and he was impressed by all of the elegant and thoughtful touches she’d included at the ceremony site, and in Riverrun’s ballroom where the reception was held. 

One of those thoughtful surprises he discovered after their rehearsal dinner, the night before the wedding. Cat had put together a candle lit memorial table, near the entrance of the ballroom, featuring framed pictures of both their mothers. In her picture, Cat’s mom was in a boat on the river, leaning back against Hoster, with little Catelyn sitting between her knees. They were all smiling up at the camera. 

His own mother was standing next to a tree in Winterfell’s Godswood, trying to hoist Ned up onto the lowest branch. Ned was about four years old and his arms were stretched up into the air. Brandon was already crouched in the tree, grinning down at their mother, and reaching one arm down for Ned. His mom wasn’t looking at the camera. Her eyes were closed, her head thrown back in laughter. Ned’s chest tightened and his throat ached as he looked his mother, back when she was young and vibrant, before the cancer robbed her of so much. 

Cat approached him as he was trying to discretely brush tears away with the heel of his hand. She slipped her hand around his upper arm and leaned her head against his shoulder.

He swallowed and cleared his throat. “This is nice,” he said gesturing to the pictures.

“Yeah, I thought so. I wanted to find a way to have them here with us.” Cat’s smile was soft and sad as she looked at the pictures with him. She ran a finger along the frame of her mother’s photo. “I think Uncle Brynden took this. I’m pretty sure that’s the summer my mom was pregnant with Lysa, but it’s before she’s showing.”

“My dad took this one of us. It’s one of his favorites,” He said before a worry snagged his thoughts. “Does my dad know it’s here?”

“He’s the one who gave it to me,” she assured him. “Everybody knows they’re here. Nobody will be taken off guard.” 

Ned coughed and he gave her a wry smile. “Just me, then?” He inquired, without any real heat. Cat stroked him arm and kissed his shoulder.

“Sorry, my love. I meant to tell you before you stumbled upon it.” She moved her hand from his arm to his shoulders, and rubbed his back in soothing circles. “That was wrong of me,” Cat paused. “It’s just so hard for you to talk about her, and with everything going on, I never found the right time.”

Ned nodded at that, acknowledging the truth in her words. He couldn’t stay composed and talk about his mother, so therefore he didn’t. She wasn’t quite a forbidden subject, but she was an avoided one. He swallowed heavily, his throat working, and kissed the crown of Cat’s head.

“We can take the table down, if you want,” she offered. “I didn’t mean to upset you.” 

Ned shook his head, swiping at his eyes again. “No, it’s good that they’re here with us.” He turned toward Cat and brushed a gentle kiss across her lips. “Thank you for this. It means a lot.”

Cat kissed him back, and arm in arm, they stepped away from the ballroom, to go find and catch up with their families.

Ned had a similar feeling of tenderness the following day, as he watched Cat walk down the aisle toward him. She was breath taking. Her dress was a waterfall of delicate lace, and her auburn hair flamed in the sunshine, but it was the way her face was lit up with love and excitement, that made his collar grow tight around his throat, and left his hands shaking. He felt intoxicated by the sparkle in her eyes and the beaming smile that was just for him. 

Once their hands were clasped together in front of their family and friends, time seemed to speed up. The rest of the ceremony went by in a blink. As did the pictures. After so much time and effort going into the preparation, the actual day was slipping through Ned’s fingers like sand. Even the storm of Lya’s love life quieted down, as everyone put on their best manners and allowed the day to belong to Cat and Ned. Despite earlier fights and threats, all of the Baratheons, except for Stannis who claimed a work emergency, came to celebrate. Robert and Rhaegar kept a respectful distance from each other, and Robert’s girlfriend Lauryn did not sit at the head table during dinner. 

Lysa, as Maid of Honor, gave a brief perfunctory speech, to polite applause. Ned was just grateful that she kept the majority of her acidic opinions to herself. It wouldn’t be an exaggeration to say that Lysa was Ned’s least favorite Tully.

After her speech, Lysa handed Ned’s older brother Brandon the mic, and he made a big production of reaching into his pocket for his notes. Ned settled into his chair, with a fond smile playing on his lips, waiting for The Brandon Show to begin. Brandon was everything Ned wasn’t. He was rash while Ned was cautious. Charming and easy with crowds while Ned was quiet. A lazy student while Ned was dedicated. And he was quick to anger, while Ned had a long, rarely lit fuse. 

Brandon was supposed join their father at the head of the Stark Corporation when he finished grad school, but it was a bad fit. Brandon felt suffocated and bored, with the day to day running of their company, causing blazing fights between him and their father. Eventually they came to an agreement, with Rickard giving Brandon a small piece of Stark Corp. so that he could aggressively focus on innovation and growing new revenue streams. And Ned took Brandon’s place as the heir apparent for C.E.O. when Rickard retired. Ned had the steady hand the company needed. Luckily, Ned thought, it worked out for everyone involved.

Brandon’s speech was long, spanning back into their childhood, full of mildly embarrassing details, and just the right amount of sentiment and teasing. As always, Brandon held his audience in his sway, keeping them laughing and cheering. He only struck a wrong note, when he seemingly couldn’t resist poking at Ned, reminding their guests of his own history with Catelyn.

“I don’t know if all of you know this,” Brandon regaled. “But I actually knew Catelyn before Ned ever met her.” Their guests made sounds of surprise, and Brandon leaned forward like he had a juicy secret to share with them all. “It’s true! I was Cat’s TA in her freshman business class. Even then, I could tell she was somebody special.” Brandon paused for effect and beckoned everyone to listen closely.

Ned knew what was coming. His fist clenched under the table as he pressed his lips into a thin line.

“In fact, I took Cat on a few dates myself,” Brandon revealed. The crowd hooted at Brandon’s cheek. “I know! It’s very shocking. I had my girl stolen by my little brother. Can you imagine the scandal?”

“Brandon, you _wish_!” Cat interrupted, to great laughter. “This whole speech needs a fact checker.” 

Brandon laughed and blew her a kiss, which Cat pretended to catch and toss away, over her shoulder. Despite her jovial tone, all eye rolls and indulgent smiles, Ned knew it was a bit of an act. Cat’s brief relationship with Brandon was still a small sore spot between them, and Ned could tell that Cat was annoyed with Brandon for prodding Ned’s old bruises. She reached under the table and rubbed Ned’s knee. He looked over at her, and she gave him a reassuring smile. 

Maege Mormont’s voice rang out from her table. “What does that say about you Brandon, that Cat passed you up for your little brother?” Their guests clapped and jeered as Brandon, ever the showman, clutched his chest.

“Oh Maege, you wound me!” Brandon exclaimed before bantering with Maege about her many daughters, and whether any of them would deign to have dinner with him.

Cat worked her fingers into Ned’s clenched fist, prying open his hand, so she could entwine her fingers with his. She leaned over, her free hand on his cheek, giving Ned a sweet kiss. Their guests cheered, causing Brandon to look over at them.

“See! They can’t keep their hands off of each other,” Brandon swept his arm in their direction. “Cat and I just weren’t meant to be, Maege. It would never have worked out.” Brandon straitened his lapels and threw a big grin at the crowd. “But these two? Ned and Catelyn are a couple made for the songs. So even though it was _me_ who first met Cat, and it was _me_ who got her the summer internship with our company, where she and Ned met, and even though I think they should thank me by naming _at least_ one of their children after me, I want to give credit where credit is due.” 

With that, Brandon lifted his glass, adopting a sincere tone, so he could bring his speech in for its landing. He looked directly at Ned. “So, I say this now, as your Best Man, little brother. I’ve always been proud of you, but I’ve never been prouder of you, than I am right now. And, most importantly, in all matters of the heart, I think it’s safe to say, that the best man truly won. Congratulations to you both.”

Their guests applauded and Brandon took a bow. Ned rolled his eyes and stood up to hug his brother, unable to stay mad at him for very long.

“Cute,” Ned said into his brother’s ear as they embraced. “I might knock you on your ass later.”

“I figured it might come to that,” Brandon smirked. “But it was low hanging fruit. I couldn’t resist.” 

They walked over to the bar, to refill their drinks while everyone else tucked into the rest of their meal. “Besides, we shouldn’t fight.” Brandon whispered, his face darkening. “If we’re busy slapping at each other about your new bride, who is going to smash that fucking Targaryen’s face in for what he’s done to our baby sister?”

Ned held up a finger and wagged it at Brandon. “No thrashing dragons at my wedding. I promised Cat.”

“Oh, but he deserves it. You know he’s a year older than me, don’t you? He’s seven years older than her. He has two kids _already_.” Brandon ranted quietly, before his lip quirked up in amusement, and he cocked his head. “Thrashing dragons, eh? That would make a good band name, don’t you think?” 

Ned shrugged. “He is a musician.”

Brandon’s smile grew bigger and sharper. “I heard that silver haired fucker played the guitar, or the piano, or whatever. Maybe we could break his hands.”

“Age and children aside, he seems to make her happy,” Ned sighed.

“Okay fine, we won’t break him, but I’m not telling him about Thrashing Dragons. He doesn’t get Lya and my new band name... or maybe brand name.”

“I’m the one who said it.”

Brandon waived that away. “Details, little brother. Details.”

After dinner, Cat and Ned had their first dance. It wasn’t choreographed, because while Ned knew how to move his body and could learn the steps, he had zero desire to perform in front of people. Instead they did a simple swaying dance, with a few twirling turns thrown in toward the end, when Ned was paying more attention to his new wife, than the watching audience. 

The rest of the night passed in a blur of wine, music, and celebration. Catelyn danced all night, people lining up to take a turn with her. Hoster and Ned’s father, sat at a table together, drinking scotch, and holding court with the older generation. Maege led Brandon in a silly tango, to great cheering, before Brandon pulled his actual date, Barbrey Ryswell, onto the dance floor. Greatjon Umber and his son over indulged in the open bar, and snatched Ned from Cat’s side, hoisting him up on their shoulders, and carrying him through the crowd. Lya and Rhaegar slipped out quietly once the drinking and revelry began in earnest. And Robert was at his charming best, spinning Lauryn across the dance floor, telling anyone who would listen, that they were perfect together, because she was a bartender and he liked to drink.

Ned and Cat were still flushed with excitement as they stumbled into the honeymoon suite of the posh hotel just south of Riverrun. Catelyn couldn’t remove her gown on her own. She giggled and turned her back to Ned so he could undo the column of tiny buttons down her spine. She took down her elaborate hairstyle and removed her makeup while Ned popped the champagne and filled the spa tub. They ate chocolate covered strawberries as they soaked their sore bodies, and reflected on the day. Cat crawled naked into bed and Ned slipped in after her, fully intending to spend the entire night making love. Unfortunately, after months of stress and planning, exhaustion crept over them. One moment Ned was nibbling on her earlobe, and the next, they were sound asleep.

Ned woke in the morning curled around Cat, his arm wrapped tight around her waist, and his nose buried in the back of her neck. He was hard and pressed against her bottom. He couldn’t resist grinding against her, while his hand played lightly on the soft skin of her stomach. Cat stirred, moaning softly. She sleepily grabbed his hand and pushed it up to her breast.

“Good morning,” she mumbled, and rocked her hips back against him. Ned groaned.

“Morning Love,” Ned whispered into her shoulder. Cat stretched and yawned, her ass wriggling and creating fresh torment for Ned. When she spoke again, she sounded almost alarmed.

“Ned, we didn’t have sex last night.” 

“Doesn’t seem like it,” he agreed as he idly massaged her breast.

“But that’s in the rule book,” Cat exclaimed. “Page One: You do it on your wedding night.”

Ned huffed a laugh into her neck. “Well, it’s not like we haven’t done it before.”

“That’s true,” she admitted, and Ned could hear her smiling. “But still, it’s tradition.”

“Are you disappointed we slept instead?” Ned asked her, sliding his hand down from her breast, over the curve of her waist, and between her legs. Cat’s breath hitched, and she reached backward to grab his hip.

“No,” she admitted. “That was a lot of work, and I was so tired.”

“Me too,” Ned whispered. “Are you tired now?” He asked her as his fingers drew gentle circles against her sex.

She whimpered and shook her head, lifting her top leg, so he could have better access. Ned stopped his ministrations for the briefest moment, so he could grab her offered leg and hoist it back over his thighs, before he resumed touching her in the slow, deliberate, way she liked best.

“We have a few hours until we have to meet everyone for brunch.” Ned reminded her and Cat moaned. He brushed the tip of his nose along the length of her neck, before gently biting down on her shoulder. She writhed against him and Ned was nearly undone. “Roll on your back, Love. I want to see your face.”

Cat shifted onto her back, leaving her leg thrown across his own. She smiled softly up at him before he found a particularly good spot, making her arch up and close her eyes, her breath coming faster. Ned stayed on his side, propping his head up on his elbow, and dropping little kisses on her lips. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from the play of pleasure on her face as he brought her closer to her peak. Her brows drew together, her mouth opening slightly, as she flushed pink from her hairline down to her breasts. Every whimper slipping past her lips, every tremor in her thighs, flamed his passion for her, until Ned was grinding himself against her hip and increasing the speed of his fingers.

"That's it, Love. Almost there," Ned panted heavily.

Cat was nearly silent as she came, her eyes clenched shut, back arching as she gasped and trembled. Ned slowed his efforts, touching her gently, working her through her climax, until she clamped her hand around his, stopping his movements.

“No more,” she laughed shakily. “I can’t take it.”

“Have I tired you out already, Wife?” Ned teased, kissing the hollow of her throat, and Catelyn hummed back in response. 

She cracked one eye open and held up an unsteady finger. “Don’t be smug. I just need a moment, _Husband_ , and then I’m going to wipe that pleased little smile off your face.”

“Is that so?”

“Yeah, that’s so.” 

Cat sat up and twisted towards him, pressing on his shoulders until he laid back against the pillows. She swung her leg over him, straddling his hips, and Ned rested his hands on her thighs, rubbing the muscles there with his thumbs. She was achingly wet, and still sensitive from her orgasm. She hissed as she sunk down on him and began slowly rolling her hips. Ned groaned heavily and ran his hands over her body, teasing her nipples and gripping her ass. Catelyn looked down at him, her eyes shining, before she leaned over to capture his lips in a deep kiss. Ned slipped one hand between them, his thumb finding her clit, and Cat moaned, her hips speeding up. 

Ned felt enveloped by her. He was surrounded by her body, her scent, her passion for him, and as they raced together toward their releases, Ned felt like he’d never loved anything more.

Despite their very best efforts, Ned and Cat were late for brunch. None of the loved ones they kept waiting, seemed overly surprised.


End file.
